Steampunx
" |image = Steampunx1.jpg |caption = |season = 4 |production = 417a |broadcast = 204 |story = Dani Vetere |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Bernie Petterson Joshua Pruett |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = November 15, 2013 |international = |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = It's No Picnic | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Phineas and Ferb discover a commemorative coin from the 1903 Danville World’s Fair, they’re immediately taken back to the festival where steam-driven devices were introduced and a set of kids, who were very much like them, were preparing for the highly anticipated event. Episode Summary The gang is in the backyard using Lawrence's steam-powered metal detector. However, all they can find are uninteresting things such as nails, bottle caps, and screws. Lawrence finds something. Buford digs it up. It turns out to be a commemorative coin from the 1903 Danville World's Fair, which Lawrence begins to regale about. We flashback to the fair where Professor Elemental raps about all the steam-powered wonders of the supposed future. Transcript Songs *''A Brave New World'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' (Old-time version) *''Horse in a Bookcase'' (instrumental) End Credits First verse and first chorus of A Brave New World. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'?/Hey, where's Perry?/Oh, there you are, Perry! Swerry's entrance to his lair None, he goes behind a barn and opens a zoetrope. Evil Jingle (Sung by a barbershop quartet) Doofenshmirtz...Doofenshmirtz...Doofenshmirtz...Doofenshmirtz...Doofenshmirtz Evil Amalgamated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Eleventh episode that has a one-word title. ("Rollercoaster", "S'Winter", "Atlantis", "Canderemy, "Bullseye!, "Excaliferb", "Doofapus", "Blackout!", "Sidetracked", "Druselsteinoween") *Fourth time Isabella wears her hair in a ponytail or pigtails ("Jerk De Soleil", "My Fair Goalie", "Troy Story"). *1903 Phineas and Ferb's outfits worn when back in time closely resemble their pioneer outfits from "She's the Mayor". * Fifth episode to take place in a time other than the present ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "Tri-Stone Area", "Doof Dynasty", "Excaliferb", "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon") and the third to be framed by having a character tell about it in the present. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "Excaliferb") *The actual 1903 World's Fair took place in Osaka, Japan. *The man from the coin from the civil war's dialogue matches, in verbatim, the Wikipedia article for the Battle of Antietam *Auguste Lumière is a mustached caricature of Swampy Marsh. The man seen next to him in the moving picture is a mustached caricature of Dan Povenmire. *Second time the Farmer says to his Wife, "You never believed in me." ("Suddenly Suzy") Production Information International premieres Continuity Allusions *'Steampunk' - The episode title is a play on this sub-genre of science-fiction involving Victorian-era steam-powered machines. *''Ken Burns' The Civil War'' - The closeup on the coin, the period music, and the narration of it is a parody of this 1990 PBS mini-docuseries. *'Melodramas' - von Doofenshmirtz ties Swerry the Swan to the train tracks, which was a common plot device for early film melodramas, made (in)famous by the parodied version in the "Dudley Do-Right" segments of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. *'Teddy bear' - The Farmer's Wife is angry at the Farmer for creating a doll in the shape of a bear. These bears, named after then President Theodore Roosevelt, made their debut at a toy fair in November 1903. Errors *While the Lumière brothers were in fact the earliest pioneers in filmmaking, there is no historical evidence that they ever came to America, let alone Danville. But of course, this is all in the interest of comedy and is not meant to be taken seriously as a historical reference. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz/von-Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram/Megaburns, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Pnorman, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Jack McBrayer as Irving , Additional Voices * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Isabella Murad as Milly * Michaela Zee as Ginger * Diamond White as Holly * Paul Alborough as Professor Elemental * Corey Burton as the Farmer * Jennifer L. Hughes as the Farmer's Wife * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Swerry the Swan (uncredited) * Additional voices: Pamela Adlon :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: designates a character who appears but does not speak in this episode }} Category:S